Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS: Refraction
by BlaiseCandell
Summary: AU. In a world of the digital, everyone is bound by duplicity. Secrets upon secrets… whole other lives lived in another world. Yusaku Fujiki just wants to find out why his whole life was changed years ago. Aoi Zaizen just wants to make sure that no one else is hurt like she was. And the Ignis have a mind of their own, for better or for worse…


There had always been three things that occupied his mind—the past, the current dangers and the goal he had to reach. But for now, his mind was focused on the figure in front of him.

The boy let out an irritated growl. "What is this?"

"It's connected your program to my duel disk. When I log out, your program will be fully pulled into my duel disk. You will be trapped."

The boy gave a scoff. His dark purple hair fell around his yellow cat-like eyes. "As if! There's no way you could trap me!" He began running, only to stop dead in his tracks as the program materialised a chain around him. "Oh come on!"

"Got a problem?"

The boy turned to him. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Playmaker. And you're one of the Ignis, aren't you? The artificial intelligence built from the Lost Incident…" It still brought slight tremors to his body every time he thought of the Lost Incident, but he stared at the boy anyway.

"You seem to know a lot, human." The AI sighed.

A voice interrupted them. "You idiot. Getting yourself trapped." Yusaku looked up to see a boy with light apple green hair. He immediately shot the program towards the—it had to be an Ignis too—boy only for a Data Storm to form, destroying the program.

"Hmm…"

"So, Sairento?" The boy smirked. "Do you need my help?"

"...nah. Run along, I'll be fine."

"If you say so." The boy fled immediately. The Ignis next to him gaped.

"You weren't actually supposed to—ugh." He held out his arm, Duel Disk forming. "I'll duel you for my freedom! Bring it, Playmaker!"

Yusaku wondered for a brief moment if he should remind the AI that he didn't actually have to accept the duel. Or if he could force the AI to bet something as well. "And if I win, what do I get?"

"... I'll stay with you?"

"Not a good reward. I already have you." He tilted his head, watching the AI spluttering as it tried to think of something to give him. "For an AI, you have really shallow thinking, you know? Alright. My reward will be information. The Ignis must know, right?"

" _It's alright, Yusaku. We'll… make it through this…"_

" _Don't lose hope…"_

"You must know," he repeated. "Who Miyu and Takeru were the base of. You must know why the Lost Incident happened in the first place. You must know who we were."

The Ignis's eyes widened. "No way…"

"So that will be what I duel for! Come at me, Ignis! Duel!"

The wind picked up, and they soared into the air, riding the wind. Hmm… Master Duel now…

 **Playmaker: 4000LP**

 **Silent: 4000LP**

"Silent, huh? I'll take the first turn!" Yusaku announced. "I will Normal Summon Antialian _(4*/1900/600/EARTH/Cyberse/Effect)_ from my hand!" Silent's eyes widened as he mouthed out the word _Cyberse_. Yusaku hid his smirk. "I will activate the spell card Cybersal Draw! I banish a Cyberse monster from my hand to draw two cards. I will banish Balancer Lord _(4*/1700/1200/LIGHT/Cyberse/Effect)_ from my hand. Balancer Lord's effect. It'll allow me to special summon another Level 4 or lower Cyberse from my hand. Come, another Antialian! I will now open the Link Circuit! The conditions are two or more effect monsters! When I would use a Cyberse monster as material for a "Code Talker" monster, I can use Code Radiator _(4*/1600/800/WATER/Cyberse/Effect)_ and Code Generator _(3*/1300/500/EARTH/Cyberse/Effect)_ in my hand as material! I will set Code Radiator, Antialian and Code Generator in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Link 3! Decode Talker!" _(L3/2300/DARK/Cyberse/Link/Effect/Up, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right)_

He gave Silent a nod.

"Decode Talker gains 500 attack for each monster it points to. 2800 attack. I set one card and end. Over to you… they guy called you Sairento, but it feels weird to call you that. Over to you, Ai."

Ai rolled his eyes. "Ugh, such a cutesy nickname. I don't like you, Playmaker." He eyed Decode Talker. "But we have a lot to talk about, I think."

"Then win. If you win, I'll care to share my story."

"Be careful what you ask for, Playmaker! Draw! Since my opponent controls a spell or trap card, I can special summon Cyberdevil Binary Bat _(2*/300/300/DARK/Cyberse/Effect)_ from my hand!" Ai held out his hand dramatically as his monster materialised. "Then, I will activate the effect of Cyberdevil Binary Bat! I banish one monster from my opponent's graveyard! Your Antialian! Then, since my opponent has at least one monster in the banish zone due to the effect of a "Cyberdevil", I can special summon Cyberdevil Virus Viper _(1*/0/100/DARK/Cyberse/Effect)_ from my hand. Virus Viper's effect. I special summon a monster that was banished by a "Cyberdevil" effect! I will take your Antialian!"

Not too bad. It seemed this Ai's deck was mostly based off using his resources against him then. This could be troublesome.

"I will open the Link Circuit! The conditions are one Level 1 monster! I set Cyberdevil Virus Viper in the Link Markers! Come! Link Summon! Link 1, my most trusted partner—Linkuriboh!" _(L1/300/DARK/Cyberse/Link/Effect/Down)_

A Kuriboh…

"And now, I will open the Link Circuit again! The conditions are two Cyberse monsters! I will set Cyberdevil Binary Bat and Antialian in the Link Markers!" Ai smirked. "Devil who runs along the grassy plains! Become my servant! Link Summon! Link 2—Cyberdevil Zealot Zebra!" _(L2/1300/DARK/Cyberse/Effect/Left/Top)_ A zebra with virus code running around it appeared, its red eyes flashing.

His Duel Disk beeped. He accepted the call, keeping his eyes on Ai. "I'm currently duelling, Revolver. Can it wait?"

"So I see. I thought I told you not to engage that particular Ignis."

"Yes. And I thought I told you that I wouldn't listen."

Ai interrupted Revolver's next barb with his own words. "I will activate the Field Spell Cyberdevil Claws!" An elaborate claw machine appeared above them. "This card can be activated by banishing a spell or trap card you control! I'll choose your set card!" His card flew into the banish pile, revealing itself to be Mirror Force. He bit his lip.

"This could take a while." He told Revolver. "Can I put you on hold?"

"Just carry on. I'll watch."

"If you say so." Why was he so nervous? The monsters had far lower attack than his, and yet…

"Ooh, Mirror Force! That was close, Knight of Hanoi." Yusaku reflexively flinched at the name, and Ai tilted his head. "Did I say anything wrong, Playmaker? You are a Knight of Hanoi, are you not?" A smile played on his lips. "In which case, I really can't lose to you. Once per turn, Cyberdevil Claws can banish a card from your graveyard. I'll banish Cybersal Draw. Then, when I banish cards, I can activate the Quickplay Spell Cyberdevil Collapse." The spirits of Virus Viper and Binary Bat appeared next to his Decode Talker. "I can banish monsters from our graveyards to lower your monster's attack by 500 for each. I will banish Cyberdevil Binary Bat, Cyberdevil Virus Viper, Antialian, Code Generator and Code Radiator. Be reduced to nothing, Decode Talker!"

His Decode Talker fell to its knees, weakened.

"Now, when banished by a Cyberdevil effect, my two "Cyberdevil" monsters share the effect to return to the field. However, they lose their effects and are banished the next time they leave the field! I will set them both in the link markers! The conditions are two Effect Monsters! Come on out, underwater creature with the deadly eyes! Link Summon! Link 2! Cyberdevil Security Shark!" _(L2/1500/DARK/Cyberse/Link/Effect/Right,Left)_

Three Link Summons in one turn? He felt a smile grow on his face. Hmm. Maybe this would be fun.

"Shark will wreck your Decode Talker!"

 **Playmaker: 4000 - 1500 = 2500LP**

Ai gave him a wink. "The pain's not done though! Shark's effect! I banish the monster it battled after damage calculation! Then, I can send a banished "Cyberdevil" to the graveyard to deal you damage equal to its attack! Binary Bat!"

 **Playmaker: 2500 - 300 = 2200LP**

"I'll set one card. Now, what's your move, Playmaker?"

His move?

"Draw." He could feel the energy in the card, but he opted to look straight at Ai. "Was I right? Are you the Dark Ignis?"

"Yes. I was made from you, Playmaker—as much as it embarasses me to admit that." Ai glanced at the screen showing Revolver. "Mind getting rid of him for now? He's ruining the mood."

Yusaku glanced at the Duel Disk. "Watch from somewhere else, Revolver." He cut the call. "My turn. Draw. On the turn after Cybersal Draw is banished, it returns to my hand. I will activate Cybersal Draw and banish the Degrade Buster _(7*/2500/2500/FIRE/Cyberse/Effect)_ in my hand. I draw two cards. Now, are you ready, Ignis?"

"Shaking in my boots." Ai said mockingly. "Come and get me!" He accelerated, ducking beneath a bridge as they rode through the alleys. Yusaku followed right after him.

"I will activate the spell card Talker Revival! I return a "Code Talker" monster that is banished or in the graveyard to the deck in order to draw cards equal to its Link Rating! Decode Talker had three markers!" He drew.

The path to victory was right there. "I will Normal Summon Clock Wyvern. _(4*/1800/1000/WIND/Cyberse/Effect)_ With its effect, I will special summon a Clock Token. Since I control a Cyberse monster, I can special summon Backup Secretary _(3*/1200/800/LIGHT/Cyberse/Effect)_ from my hand. I will reduce Backup Secretary's Level by 2 to special summon Cathy Eve L2 _(2*/800/600/LIGHT/Cyberse/Effect)_ from my hand. The conditions are 2 or more monsters! I will set all my monsters into the markers! Dragon with the sharp fangs that tear through everything! Manifest as my partner! Link Summon!"

A light surrounded him, even as he picked up the card. Ai's eyes widened comically, almost in a fearful way. "A Link 4 monster? Damn, Playmaker…"

"Link 4! Firewall Dragon!" _(L4/2500/LIGHT/Cyberse/Link/Effect/Up, Down, Left, Right)_

His ace (or one of them, at least) appeared. Ai gulped. "But that scary dragon can't harm me! Quickplay Spell activate! Cyberdevil Calamity!" Gears appeared all around them, flying at him in a frenzy and forcing him to jump around them and dodge. "I negate your dragon's effects!"

Yusaku smiled. "Very well. I win then. I activate the spell card Cyberse Recycle Fusion! I can add a Polymerisation and a Cyberse from my graveyard or deck to my hand. Come, Clock Wyvern and Polymerisation! And this turn, my Fusion monsters are unaffected by my opponent's card effects!"

"What? Damn…"

"You know, you Ignis all play with your food so much before you eat it. In this case, it'll be me devouring you. I will activate the spell card Polymerisation! I will fuse Clock Wyvern and Firewall Dragon! The strong ones gather before its grand wings! Become a new legend! Fusion Summon! Come out! Cyberse Clock Dragon!" _(7*/2500/2000/DARK/Cyberse/Fusion/Effect)_ He held out his hand. "I will activate Cyberse Clock Dragon's effect! I can send cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard, equal to the total Link Rating of the materials used for this card's Fusion Summon, and if I do, until the end of the next turn, other monsters I control cannot attack, and this card gains 1000 ATK for each card sent to the graveyard by this effect! Clock Rewind!" His dragon let out a loud roar. "Fire, my dragon! Destroy Linkuriboh and end this! Cyberspace Time Destruction!"

The attack hit Ai, who winced.

 **Silent: 4000 - 6200 = 0LP**

He pulled Ai to his feet. "Alright then, Ignis. Spill."

"So mean, Playmaker…" Ai sighed.

"Playmaker." Oh, hell no. Revolver was standing there, watching them with an apathetic frown on his face. "Hand the Ignis over."

"No hello for me, _Ryoken?_ "

"You disobeyed me, _Yusaku._ "

He could feel the tension building up as they stared at each other, both remembering past arguments and daring the other to make the first move. He sighed. "The Ignis is mine. I have too many questions, and if I gave him to you, you'd just kill him immediately."

His oldest friend raised an eyebrow. "And would there be anything wrong with that?" He said in a soft voice, although Yusaku could hear the hidden ice in the words.

"I'm not in the mood to play games with you." He replied. "Let me keep the Ignis. He is mine— _if you want one so much, go and catch your own._ "

Ryoken flinched in an injured way, one that made Yusaku almost take the words back. But he continued standing there.

"You're Leitninn!" An excited shout came from the Ignis next to them—who Yusaku had actually forgotten about for a while, despite talking about him this whole time. "I knew you reminded me of someone! You're Leitninn's origin, aren't you?"

Ryoken took a sudden breath. Yusaku simply looked at him.

Lietninn… Lightning…

"Shut up, Ignis." He said coldly, before Ryoken could decide to destroy it. "We're talking here. I'll handle you later." He turned back to his best friend.

He and Ryoken had known each other for years, even before the Lost Incident. He had contacted the other only recently, asking if he had any leads. But that did not make him the pawn of Revolver like people insinuated.

Certainly not a Knight of Hanoi.

Sometimes, he wondered what had possessed Ryoken to join the ranks of one of the most likely perpetrators of the Lost Incident.

 _You're still as much of an enigma to me as ten years ago, Ryoken._

"You ask too many questions, Playmaker. It'll get you in trouble one day." Ryoken turned around and began walking away.

"Revolver!" He shouted. The other didn't respond. The words choked in his throat. "You ask too little! I know you want to know too, so when I find out—I promise I'll tell you!"

He heard a soft, affectionate laugh. Then, Revolver logged out.

With a sigh, he did too.

* * *

Aoi looked around carefully to make sure that no one was watching. Then, she snuck to the vent, crawling into it and closing it behind her.

She stopped at one particular exit—the vent in the meeting room. She watched the meeting warily.

After all, it wouldn't do for Aoi Zaizen, prim, proper and intelligent student to be found up here on her knees in the vents. And she needed to know how to get to her next goal.

"The drug is getting more widespread." Her brother's assistant, Ema Bessho said with a laugh. "I'm telling you, this is the Ignis's doing. Who else would be able to get so much Devil's Dust in such little time?"

Aoi frowned. Devil's Dust was a cyber drug which had started being distributed earlier this year. Her brother had mentioned that the Ignis would probably be the ones who could code the virus the best, but…

Akira shook his head. "Which Ignis? They're all pretty dangerous. Apparently someone just caught the Dark Ignis, Sairento. So seeing as there's still tons of drugs being pumped into VRAINS, it's obvious it can't be him."

"It." Ema corrected. "Ignis—"

"Ignis are alive. They have free will." Akira shot her a look. "You've been talking to Queen, haven't you?"

"...she paid me to do an investigation."

"I suppose she has. Have you found out anything about Blue Angel?" Aoi flinched.

"No. If you would just take down the facial recognition barrier—"

"I will not take it down." Akira stood up. "What do you think taking out that block will do to all players' minds? Their brains would get scrambled due to the recognition patterns getting mixed up. Please don't ask me to do that again, Ema."

"I know, I know."

Aoi retreated back out of the vents, fleeing into her room. She placed a "Sleeping" sign on the outside of her door and then locked it. Then, she logged into VRAINS.

She emerged as Blue Angel.

Sairento, Leitninn, Ayqua, Kristael, Wynddi and Felame. The Ignis, sentient AI who had come into existence nine years ago and had begun their crimes soon after. If they were behind this…

She heard a groan next to her. She turned to see a drugged woman stumble up to her. Devil's Dust coated the bottom of her dress. Aoi closed her eyes and fought the urge to steal it. She had to resist it… she held up her duel disk. "Duel!"

 **Blue Angel: 4000LP**

 **Tristaine: 4000LP**

"I'll start!" She glanced at her hand. I will Normal Summon Trickstar Candina _(4*/1800/400/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect)_ from my hand. Her effect will add Trickstar Light Stage to my hand. I will activate Trickstar Light Stage!" She smiled. "Lightstage will add Trickstar Lilybell _(2*/800/2000/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect)_ to my hand, and then I can special summon her since she was added to my hand outside of a draw. I will set these two monsters in the Link Markers! The conditions are two "Trickstar" monsters! Come on out, the circuit of dreams and hope! Link Summon! Link 2! Trickstar Holly Angel!" _(L2/2000/LIGHT/Fairy/Link/Effect/Bottom Left, Bottom Right)_ Her ace appeared soaring down from the sky.

She heard the sound of a camera being turned on and sighed. Well, at least there was no way she could be recognised by her brother and Ema.

"I will Special Summon Trickstar Carobein _(5*/2000/1000/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect)_ from my hand since all monsters I control are Trickstars. Since I summoned it to Holly Angel's Link Marker, Holly Angel will deal you 200 damage."

 **Tristaine: 4000 - 200 = 3800LP**

"Light Stage deals you 200 additional damage when a Trickstar deals you damage."

 **Tristaine: 3800 - 200 = 3600LP**

"When a "Trickstar" monster deals you damage, Holly Angel's attack increases by that amount. I will activate the effect of the two Trickstar Lycoris _(3*/1600/1200/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect)_ in my hand. I return Carobein to my hand and special summon them. Two monsters were summoned to Holly Angel's markers. You take 800 damage."

 **Tristaine: 3600 - 200x4 = 2800LP**

"I will set one card and end my turn." She looked the drug victim in the eye. "Don't worry. I will save you."

"My turn! Draw!"

"When you add a card to your hand, my two Lycoris activate their effects. You take 200 for each card. Light Stage stacks on both of them."

 **Tristaine: 2800 - 800 = 2000LP**

"This is the end! I activate my trap card Trickstar Reincarnation! I banish all the cards in your hand and you draw the same amount! Six cards! Go, Lycoris!"

 **Tristaine: 2000 - 2800 = 0LP**

The woman collapsed. Aoi approached her, trying her best to avoid touching the drug.

She remembered how she had fallen prey to the drug once, and even now she was still so pressured to take it. She bit her lip. If the Ignis were truly the ones making the drug, they had so much to answer for.

She pulled out the vaccine that she had coded herself and gently inserted the program into the woman's code. It washed away the effects of the drug. But the hunger was still there.

And if she fell again, Aoi would come back and heal her again, just like she had with so many before.

"Very impressive, Blue Angel."

She spun. Next to her was a girl with dark indigo hair and a careless smirk. "Who are you?"

"I am no fan of the Ignis myself." The girl moved closer. "Would you grace me with a duel, Blue Angel? The name's Slyphine."

Slyphine… "I'm not interested. Instead of wasting time here, I could be saving others."

"True." The girl dipped her head. "And instead of duelling you, I could tell Akira Zaizen about Blue Angel's true identity." The smirk danced on her lips. "Would it help if I said I was Playmaker's ally?"

Playmaker… now that name was interesting. "Fine, I'll indulge you. Duel!"

 **Blue Angel: 4000LP**

 **Slyphine: 4000LP**

"I'll begin." Aoi glanced at her hand—not as perfect as before, but at least it was salvageable. "I'll special summon Trickstar Carobein since I control no monsters. I will Normal Summon Trickstar Nightshade (1*/100/0/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect) from my hand. I will set them both in the Link Markers—come on out! Link Summon! Link 2! Trickstar Holly Angel!"

"Skilled as usual, Blue Angel."

Well, at least her opponent was spirited. "Thank you. Nightshade brings itself back to Holly Angel's Link. You take 200 damage!"

 **Slyphine: 4000 - 200 = 3800LP**

"I will set two cards and end."

"My turn!" Slyphine drew a card. "Ah, this is good. I will Normal Summon Crowned by the World Chalice. _(2*/0/2100/WATER/Spellcaster)_ I will set her in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Link 1–Imduk the World Chalice Dragon! _(L1/800/WIND/Dragon/Link/Effect/Up)_ Imduk grants me another Normal Summon of a "World Chalice" monster! Come, Lee the World Chalice Fairy! _(2*/100/2000/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect)_ With her effect, I'll add Chosen by the World Chalice _(3*/1600/0/FIRE/Psychic/Effect)_ to my hand."

Aoi frowned. Another Link Summon?

She was proven correct with Slyphine's next statement. "I set them both in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Link 2–Ib the World Chalice Priestess!" _(L2/1800/WATER/Spellcaster/Link/Effect/Left/Right)_ Slyphine gave her a wink. "When my dragon is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon a "World Chalice" from my hand. Come, Chosen by the World Chalice! And once again, I shall open the circuit of destiny and fate! Link Summon! Link 3–Knightmare Unicorn!" _(L3/2200/DARK/Fiend/Link/Effect/Down, Right, Left)_

Three Link Summons… Playmaker had some powerful allies. But that wouldn't stop her.

"When Knightmare Unicorn is summoned, I can discard one card and return a card you control to your deck! Return to the deck, Trickstar Holly Angel!" Aoi gasped as her Link Monster was sent back to the deck. "I'm not done." Slyphine sighed. "You know, Playmaker tells me that I tend to go on too long. Sorry. It's habit."

"You don't need to say sorry for trying your best."

"Aww, thanks!"

"You're an origin, aren't you?" She said. "Of the Ignis."

"Of one of them, at any rate! I'm sorry if that irritates you." Slyphine smiled. "When Ib is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon a "World Chalice" from my hand. Come, World Chalice Devil Dust!" _(4*/200/1000/DARK/Zombie/Effect)_

Aoi winced as the monster was summoned. It looked… it looked like…

"Devil Dust's Effect. I can tribute it to draw three cards, but I take 1000 damage."

 **Slyphine: 3800 - 1000 = 2800LP**

"Now, I will have Knightmare Unicorn destroy Trickstar Nightshade!" The monster vanished. "I end my turn. Over to you!"

"My turn! Draw!" Yes! She could use this! "I will Normal Summon Candina. With her effect, I'll add Trickstar Light Stage to my hand! I will set Light Stage! With Light Stage's effect, I'll add Lilybell to my hand, and then Lilybell special summons herself! Lilybell can attack you directly! Go!"

 **Slyphine: 2800 - 800 = 2000LP**

"And when Lilybell deals you damage, my Stage will deal you damage too!"

 **Slyphine: 2000 - 200 = 1800LP**

"Ugh…" Slyphine sighed. "Soulburner's gonna laugh at me when he hears about this."

"When Lilybell deals you damage, I can add a "Trickstar" back to my hand from my graveyard! Return, Carobein! And now, Main Phase 2! I will open the circuit of hopes and dreams! I set Lilybell and Candina in the Link Markers! Link Summon—Link 2! Idol of adoration—Trickstar Holly Angel!"

"Her again?" Slyphine groaned.

"I'll special summon Carobein to her marker. You know the drill."

 **Slyphine: 1800 - 200 - 200 = 1400LP**

"And then Lycoris bounces Carobein and special summons herself. The usual."

 **Slyphine: 1400 - 200 - 200 = 1000LP**

Slyphine started laughing, a smile appearing on her face. "Geez… now I know the problem. I'm having fun, Blue Angel. Can't you put aside your thoughts on work long enough to enjoy this too?"

Put aside her work? She was Blue Angel! She had to always put smiles on others' faces…

"I end my turn." She said.

"My turn! Draw!"

 **Slyphine: 1000 - 200 - 200 = 600LP**

"I will Normal Summon Knightmare Angel Iblee _(4*/1800/300/LIGHT/Fiend/Effect)_ to my field. I will activate her effect. I can special summon an "Ib" monster from the graveyard. Come, Ib the World Chalice Priestess." The Link Monster reappeared. "I'll set Ib and Iblee in the Link Markers. Link Summon, Link 2–Knightmare Cerberus!" _(L2/1600/EARTH/Fiend/Link/Effect/Up, Left)_

Another Link Monster, huh? This one had brilliant orange and a sleek metal body, in bright contrast to the unicorn's yellow body.

"When I summon Cerberus, I discard one card to destroy one Special Summoned monster in a main monster zone. Lycoris. The effect of the Knightmare Penguin _(3*/200/1400/WATER/Fiend/Effect)_ I discarded activates. It negates Trickstar Holly Angel's effect. Which means Lycoris can be destroyed. Then, since Cerberus is co-linked, I draw a card." She gave a bow. "I am well aware of Trickstar Carobein's effect in the hand—I've researched you thoroughly. I will activate the spell card Raigeki and destroy your monster."

Holly Angel was destroyed again, leaving her open.

"Battle! Direct attack, Unicorn, Cerberus!"

 **Blue Angel: 4000 - 2200 - 1600 = 200LP**

"I will set a card and end." Slyphine held out a hand. "Blue Angel, how about we just call it a tie? I really do admire you—and I feel like we would work well together."

She eyed the other girl's hand, before she deactivated her duel disk. "What are your policies? Who are your enemies? And most importantly, what do you believe we should do with the Ignis?"

Slyphine giggled. "Oh, you would get along so well with Playmaker. We'll contact you to talk about that in real life. For now, Playmaker needs to talk to me, so I'm out. Bye!"

She logged out, leaving Aoi there to ponder the words. _Playmaker… it's been a long time, hasn't it? And you've made powerful allies in the meantime… if you didn't already have them._

Well, nothing she could do about it for now.

She resumed her hunt for the victims of the drug.

* * *

Three teenagers and a digital human in a house.

That almost sounded like a joke, except it was perfectly normal by this point for this sort of randomness to happen. Miyu peered at the AI. "Does it talk?"

"Excuse me!" Ai said haughtily . "I am a male, firstly. And of course I talk! I know I was cloned from the antisocial idiot over there, but I talk plenty!"

Yusaku shot Takeru a questioning look, and the other shook his head. "No, I don't see the similarity here." The other boy stood up and prodded at Ai's body. "Fascinating… he actually has a physical presence. To think this kind of technology is being used for duelling…"

He cleared his throat, stopping the other two from testing their theories on his… clone? Partner? His… Ai, or whatever. "Ai. We have questions."

Ai gave him an odd look. "Ask."

"Firstly—who was it that made you? Is it SOL or the Knights of Hanoi?"

"I don't know."

Takeru choked behind Yusaku, while the latter focused his attention on getting other answers. "Who is spreading the Devil's Dust?"

A smile appeared on Ai's face. "Ah, that one. Leitninn got in an agreement with the people spreading it, so we can't divulge the people's names."

"You're being surprisingly receptive."

Ai laughed. "Mmm. I never really agreed with either of those actions anyway. I'd want them to stop. So hypothetically, if I were to tell you that the spreader is definitely not Bohman…"

Miyu laughed too. "Well, Thanks then, Ignis."

Yusaku gave the AI a nod. "Will you help us then?"

"Yusaku Fujiki." The AI smiled. "I will conditionally join this little ragtag group of humans with inferior thinking until we stop the other Ignis from spreading Devil's Dust and figure out why we were made."

"Did he just insult us?" Takeru mock-whispered to Miyu.

"You know, I always wanted to find my origin and who made me, but Leitninn stopped me." Ai shot him a playful grin. "I guess Leitninn is like my version of your Ryoken."

Yusaku touched the silver ring on his hand. It had been only a short while, and yet…

" _This is for you. Don't take it the wrong way—it's just something to remind you to stay safe."_

The words on the ring— 'My only equal.'

Well, if he was the only equal to the leader of the Knights of Hanoi, he had better get hunting.

To the victor go the spoils.

 **A/N:** **Ok so this is a very, very AU fanfic about VRAINS. If that wasn't clear already ;)**

 **This was one of those plot bunnies that just came to me and I was like "ok let's bring this to life".**

 **So the main changes (that I can currently divulge) are that:**

 **1) Revolver is the Light Ignis origin. I sort of thought that Lightning felt like a foil to Revolver—both ruthless, both overwhelmingly strong, both important opposing factions to Yusaku, etc**

 **2) Miyu is not in a coma. In this universe, right after the Lost Incident, the Ignis already escaped into VRAINS and made their real life there.**

 **3) The conflict will be over two things—The Ignis and the Devil Dust.**

 **Anyway, this is really just a plot bunny. I'm still a lot more focused on my other story, Dragon's Awakening, so when I do decide to update this story, it'll probably be sometime next year. Happy New Year's Eve, everyone!**

 **-Blaise**


End file.
